


JohnCroft ficlet: Valentine's day

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John really wished he'd thought it more through...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love JohnCroft so have a little Valentine's Day fluff.  
> \-------------------------------------

“You don't have to wear it.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I just saw it and thought of you. Maybe you shouldn't open it.”

 

“John, I'm sure I will love it. Give it to me.”

 

“This is stupid, what could I possible give you that you can't buy yourself.”

 

“John, give it. Stop worrying.”

 

John sighs, handing the present over to Mycroft with reluctance. He doesn't know what possessed him. He's bad at this, Valentine and presents, but when he saw it in the window it just screamed Mycroft so he had to have it. Now he wished he'd thought about it more.

 

“Stop it John! I can see you worrying, please don't.”

 

John sighs again, eyes focused on the present as Mycroft unwraps it, temporarily distracted by Mycroft's long and elegant fingers.

 

“You really need to learn to hide your thoughts better. Not that I don't like it.”

 

John's gaze snaps up, turning red as Mycroft watches him with lust in his eyes. John licks his lips and Mycroft's eyes go a shade darker, causing John's cock to wake up.

 

“Stop looking at me like that Mycroft. It's distracting.”

 

“Very much so. Oh, this is wonderful John.”

 

John blushes again as Mycroft takes out the tie, watching it with soft amusement and endless love.

 

“Like I said, you don't have to wear it if you don't-”

 

But Mycroft stops him with a heated kiss, having John pant as they break up.

 

“Nonsense. It's a lovely tie and I love the design.”

 

“You do love your umbrella's.”

 

John smiles and Mycroft nods, leaning forward to kiss John again, using more tongue this time.

 

“Not as much as I love you John. I didn't get you a gift, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd want one.”

 

Mycroft looks down, face in a frown and John shakes his head, making Mycroft look up.

 

“That's fine Mycroft, I'm able to call you my partner. That's the best gift you could possible give me.”

 

John leans down, kissing Mycroft's lips and biting his button lip, pushing his groin against Mycroft's leg.

“Happy Valentine's day love. Let's go to bed and you can give me your present there.”

 

“Not a bad idea. Happy Valentine's day John.”

 

 

 


End file.
